elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Faction
Discussion Quote: The Mythic Dawn is shown as a joined faction in the menu during the main quest when you infiltrate te cult, but is taken away as soon as the book is taken. As far as I can tell, there is no way to advance - actually, you start off as an Initiate in The Mythic Dawn and should you slay the sacrifice, you actually get promoted to Acolyte. Interesting information to put on The Mythic Dawn page. Daniel 20:53, 5 April 2006 (CDT) Bad link The link "ranks" on the main Faction page ( http://oblivion.gamewikis.org/wiki/Faction ) does not actually link to a page explaining guild ranks, but in fact links to an explantion of SKILL ranks. :Fixed. Removed the link as the individual faction pagess will describe the ranks and 'perks' as appropriate.Niveras 14:24, 29 March 2006 (CST) Knights of the Thorn and Order of the Virtuous Blood should be on the list. I believe Vampire Hunter's guild is OotVB. New Here Hey i am new to this but how do you improve in the mages guild E.G. you are a journeyman and want to be 1 rank higher, how do you do that? :Just do your assignments. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:09, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Vampire Hunter's guild? Surely the Vampire Hunter's guild on that list is referring to the Order of Virtuitous Blood, which is already on the list? Okay, that Tarnished Spoon is a bad joke. Standardization I've made a mock faction quest page here. Note sure if there is another standard already in existance. If there is, this one adds a couple things, like a standard order for quest rewards, syntax for advancement, the navigation bar at the bottom, and a Journal Entries section for the in-game source text. Would like to consider this for standardization. I've currently converted all the Dark Brotherhood quests to this standard, and they look a lot sharper. 00:40, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Nine Divines faction In the Nine Divines faction you can be a Pilgrim rank and it allows you to treat chapels as a faction house. IIRC in Morrowind you could journey to all the shrines and gain acces to chapels as a benefit. Can anyone confirm its absence/presence pre-KotN? --Avfanatic 23:06, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Suspension I was doing a mage guild quest and was being chased by necromansers and when i fired my bow (i have a storm bow damages all enemys in the area) i mist has gotten my horse in the blast because i got a message i have been caught steeling from the mages guild and i have been caught steeling for the thiefs guild and was hence suspended from both. This bug has to stop its happened to me twice now.124.186.168.27 23:49, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Multiple Guilds Is it possible to be in more than one guild at once? I am in the Mage's guild and Dark Brotherhood, but will joining the fighters/thieves kick me out of either of these? :Yes, you can join all the guilds, you will not get kicked out of any of the guilds, unless you break the rules. --Bippo Ernesti 11:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Console? What's the console command to add yourself to a faction? See I'm a roleplayer and I'm trying to make myself part of the Daedra faction and the Mythic Dawn faction. In case you're curious, this is because there are a total of 27 dead Dremora/Daedra outside bruma. And I will resurrect them all. Daedricprince327 (talk) 16:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Daedricprince327 ::The ID for re-joining the Mythic Dawn is 00029f82, and the ID for being a Dremora is 0003e9a6. The in-faction boost should raise the Disposition of all Daedra at Oblivion Gates, but I don't know how random creatures in caves may react. Happy role-playing. Mbjones90 (talk) 16:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) guilds i was wondering if you can join more than one guild at a time? 17:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC)daleno12